What Isn't Seen
by Reidluver
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on events in the manga that either were mentioned or not touched up on enough. Newest: The night Lenalee was taken away from him will haunt Komui forever.


**Welcome! I've always luved DGM and have wanted to write a story for it. I pretty much only have ideas for oneshots, and so rather than post ten separate ones I figure it will be easier to just post them all together.  
**

**Please enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
Title: **That Fateful Night

**Main Characters: **Komui and Lenalee

**Summary: **The night their parents were murdered and Lenalee was taken away will haunt Komui for the rest of his life.

* * *

"Brother, brother! Look at me, look at me!" Komui chuckled at the little girl who tugged on his shirt furiously, demanding his attention. Today his sister was wearing her favorite pink kimono and had her green hair tied back into two small pigtails.

"All right, what is it you want to show me?" The teenager was home for the weekend after an intense and rigorous week of school. He didn't feel like his social sciences or mathematics tests had gone over too well, but he knew he aced chemistry and the other sciences. For as long as he could remember Komui always had a talent for them. His father was also exceptionally proud of him and Komui was pleased.

Despite his love for school, Komui was looking forward to a relaxing weekend with his family, especially his little sister. She would always brighten his day and had taken it upon herself as a duty to send him letters almost daily complete with scribbles that could only be interpreted as drawings. His roommate had thought it strange, but Komui carefully put each letter into a small box that he kept underneath his bed. Lenalee was one of the most important people in his life.

"Look at my new boots!" Lenalee lifted up her kimono slightly to expose the dark, black boots underneath. Komui raised an eyebrow at his sister's taste in fashion, but smiled all the same.

"Those are beautiful!" he said excitedly. "Did you and mommy get those today?" Lenalee nodded furiously.

"It will be muddy soon and I wanted to be prepared," his mother explained. "She took to them immediately and I haven't been able to separate them from her since."

"But they're my favorite!" Lenalee protested. She folded her arms in a huff.

"Of course they are! I haven't seen any finer boots," Komui exclaimed. He bent down and grasped the young girl underneath her arms and lifted her into the air. She screamed in delight and held out her arms.

"I'm flying!"

"Be careful," their mother warned. She and their father were standing in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Komui had been helping, but Lenalee had distracted him.

"Oh, she's fine," their father chuckled. "But Komui needs to finish and help us make dinner. There's a reason we have you over on the weekend, boy." He accented the last word with a playful jab of a wooden ladle in Komui's direction.

"All right, I—" Whatever Komui said next was drowned by a loud explosion in their dining room off to their left. Komui instinctively pulled his sister closer to him and backed up towards his parents. Once the dust cleared the Lee family stared in horror and astonishment at what had caused the damage.

Standing—or rather _floating_—in the middle of the room was a large . . . machine. It was unlike anything they had ever seen, and upon closer inspection there looked to be a strange face on it—like the clowns at the circus. Komui's eyes were drawn to the contraptions that were quite obviously guns of some sort.

"_In . . . Innocence!_" it bellowed. Komui's and his parents' fear was momentarily abated as they stared at each other in confusion at the rather peculiar exclamation by a device such as that.

The machine was apparently not pleased with their silence and Komui watched in fear as the intruder focused all weapons on him and Lenalee. His mind screamed at him to flee but the teenager found he couldn't move. The fear overwhelmed him, turning his body stiff.

"MOVE!" Suddenly something slammed into Komui and sent him and Lenalee sprawling onto the ground as a flash of purple temporarily blinded his vision.

Lenalee's scream brought him back too the situation at hand and he stared in horror at his parents. His father stood there with his hands out, most likely to push Komui and Lenalee to safety. Their mother was right besides him, and they both looked at their children with a sad but satisfied expression.

"Glad to see you're safe," his father said softly.

"FATHER! MOTHER!" There were two enormous bullets lodged within their chests and their blood fell freely onto the ground. Komui quickly covered Lenalee's eyes with his hand and his vision was blurred by hot tears.

"Please . . . watch after Lenalee," his mother said. To Komui's shock his parents' skin became covered in black stars until it completely engulfed them, and then they erupted in dust.

"_INNOCENCE!_" Komui's grief was immediately replaced with grim determination as he vowed to protect his younger sister at any cost. He glared at the machine and held Lenalee closer to him before taking off through the kitchen door into the living room.

As expected, the machine blew away the wall and Komui barely dodged one of the bullets. Just as he was about to kick open the back door it exploded in front of him and Komui was thrown backwards. He slammed into the far wall and Komui felt a rib break. He glanced up and saw their only hope for escape blocked by the terrifying machine, and he knew what he had to do.

Komui gently set his screaming younger sister behind him and stood in front of her protectively. Sparing a second to glance at his surroundings he found one of the swords his family kept in a protective case on the wall that had been obliterated. The boy grasped the hilt and held it in front of himself defensively. He had no clue about sword-fighting but he wasn't going to let the monster hurt his sister.

"DIE!" he bellowed as he charged towards the machine, holding the sword high above his head with both hands. Komui slashed at the machine but it swerved out of range at the last second, spewing bullets as it did so. None of them hit, but Komui was sent flying through the air and he landed none too nicely among a large pile of rubble. The sword had been knocked out of his hands and Komui felt his energy and concentration waning.

The right lens of his glasses was cracked, crippling his sight slightly. _Get up!_ he told himself. _You have to save Lenalee!_ Komui willed his muscles to move but all he was able to do was push himself into a half-seated position.

"_You . . . don't have . . . Innocence!_" the machine yelled. Soon Komui found himself staring down the barrel of one of the weapons. Before he could do anything, there was a flash of green and another explosion. Komui coughed and tried to swat the dust aside so he could see what had happened. When he could see, his mouth dropped in amazement.

"Leave brother alone!"

Lenalee was standing before him and the strange machine was smoldering in the air before her. The gun that had been pointed at him had clearly been wrenched off, but how? By what?

His question was answered as Lenalee took a step forward and Komui noticed that the black boots she had been wearing earlier had changed shape and there was a small green glow coming from them. Without another word Lenalee jumped into the air and moved through the air with such speed it truly seemed as if she were flying. As she encircled the machine the little girl delivered rapid kicks that easily shattered it.

As Komui stared in awe at the broken machine in front of him Lenalee ran forward.

"Are you hurt, brother?" Her beautiful eyes were clouded with worry. "You're bleeding!" Komui frowned and reached up to touch the side of his head with the arm that wasn't broken and discovered she was right.

"Don't worry, Lenalee," he said. "It doesn't hurt." He could tell it was a rather large amount of blood, but head wounds always bled more. "How did you fight that machine?"

His little sister looked puzzled. "I dunno. My boots let me fly!" she exclaimed, pointing to the now plain boots. "I have superpowers! I used them to save brother."

Komui's eyes filled with tears and he grabbed his sister into a hug with his good arm. "Thank you so much!" he cried. It was funny how he had been so focused on saving his little sister that it was her that ended up saving him instead. So many questions were flying around in his head; why did that machine attack them, why did those bullets kill his parents the way that they did, how did Lenalee's boots react like that, and what were they going to do now? Taking care of his injuries seemed to be the more important issue at the moment.

"We need to go to a doctor," Komui began. "Then once I'm all better, we can—"

"Are you all right?"

The two siblings turned to the source of the noise and to their surprise there were four visitors standing in what used to be the doorway that led into their living room. There was a tall man with a giant club, a beautiful woman with a bow and arrow, and then two people besides them dressed in white and had bandages over their faces.

"Do you know what that thing was?" Komui asked. The two with weapons were wearing a uniform of some sort, so there was a chance they would know what they were dealing with.

The man nodded. "It was an akuma. They take on a human form and enjoy killing. My name is Hio and my partner's name is Yuki. Travis and John will help you with your injuries." The two in white rushed forward and immediately began treating Komui.

"Were you scared?" Yuki asked kindly, putting her arms around Lenalee. The young girl nodded and a few tears fell down her small face. The adrenaline rush was starting to wear off and the truth of the situation slowly hit her.

"I-I-It was going to hurt brother," she cried. "They already hurt mommy and daddy." Lenalee glanced around, then turned to face Komui. "Where's mommy and daddy?"

Tears fell down his face and Komui bit his lip. There was no way he could break the news to his sister so soon after it happened. "T-they're going to get help," he said softly.

Hio put a comforting hand on Komui's shoulder. "I know it's hard," he whispered. "I must know though, how did you fight that monster?"

"My boots made me fly!" Lenalee said before Komui could stop her. She glanced down at the boots and furrowed her brow in concentration. Suddenly they started glowing and Lenalee jumped into the air and stayed there. She giggled with delight as everyone else stared at her in shock.

"Lenalee, get down here! You might get hurt!"

As Komui was busy watching his sister, Hio and Yuki exchanged a look. "If you'll excuse me, sir," Hio began, "I have to make a call to our boss. He'll want to know that the machine has been taken care of." The teen nodded and turned his attention back to his sister.

Hio picked up Travis' backpack and found a secluded place out of sight and dialed headquarters. "Hello, Supervisor? It's me, Hio. Yuki and I are here in China looking for Innocence after we received word there was a large concentration of akuma in the area." Pause. "I think we found it . . . a little girl has synchronized with some boots that enable her to fly . . . it appears she fought off the akuma . . . I don't think it would be wise, she's no older than six . . . what the hell? . . . No! Her parents have been killed by the akuma and her brother is hurt—that's a horrible idea! You expect me to . . . but I can't . . . she's just a child . . . . ." Hio fought back a growl as his hands trembled with fury.

"I understand, Mr. Leverrier. I will do as you say."

* * *

When Hio returned, Komui's arm and chest were all bandaged up and his bleeding was stopped. "That's all we can do for now," John said, "but you should really go see a doctor."

"Thank you very much." Lenalee was sitting in Komui's lap and she rested her head against his good shoulder.

Travis turned around to look at Hio, who simply nodded. The Finder sighed and pulled out a needle. "This is just a little shot to help with the pain," he assured Komui, who was eyeing it fearfully. The young boy nodded and allowed the man to inject it into his arm. Komui had never cared for needles, but his chest and arm hurt so much that the relief would be welcome.

"Do you know of anyone you could stay with?" Yuki asked. "I'm afraid your house isn't the best place at the moment."

Komui nodded. "We . . . have some family . . . who live nearby." Why was he so tired all of the sudden? He needed to stay awake to make sure Lenalee was safe. "I can . . . show y-you . . . where . . . "

"Brother? Brother wake up!" Lenalee shook him roughly but her older brother didn't respond. She whipped her head around and glared at the intruders. "What did you do to my brother?!"

"It's all right, Lenalee," Yuki said calmly, brushing away Lenalee's tears. "I think your brother is just really tired right now. How about we let him rest? It will make him feel better."

When it appeared the girl still wasn't satisfied, Hio clapped his hands. "I know! How about we go get some food? I'm sure you're hungry, right?" Lenalee reluctantly nodded her head. "Good! Yuki and I will help get you something to eat and we'll also bring back something for your brother!"

"But, who's going to look after brother?"

"Don't worry, Lenalee! John and I will," Travis said. "Your brother will be here when you get back."

"But I—"

"What's your brother's favorite food?" Yuki asked. She picked up the girl and rested her against her hip, brushing away her bangs softly. "How about we go and get something your brother is going to love? It will be a present for him!"

Lenalee beamed. "Okay! I know what to get brother!" As the two exorcists disappeared with the young girl, Travis and John looked at the drugged boy.

Travis swore. "I don't feel right about this. What is the Supervisor _thinking?_"

"He's just being his regular self," John spat. "Remember the rumors? About how he experiments with other children? People say he's trying to make exorcists since it's taking so long to find people compatible with them."

"It's just so horrible, to separate her from the only family she has left . . . " There was silence for a few moments as the two Finders watched the young teen sleep.

"Well, I guess it's time to go and meet up with the others," John said, tossing his backpack on. He left Travis and followed where the exorcists left. Travis followed suit, but only after he put something in the boy's pocket.

"Hope that helps," he whispered.

* * *

When Komui woke up, he found he was all alone. "Lenalee?" His entire body felt sore, but at least it didn't hurt as much. "Lenalee?!" Where did she go? Did the people in uniforms find a safer place for her to sleep? And did he pass out, or was he drugged from earlier? Komui's pulse quickened in fear and he ran through the remains of his house, screaming her name.

_How could they do this? Why did they take her?_

Komui rushed outside and started down the street. By now it was dawn and there were just a few people up. He ran to each person he could see, asking if they saw two people in black and white uniforms going somewhere with a girl with green hair and a pink kimono. Everyone he talked to gave him a strange look and shook their head before running away from him. Komui figured he had to look half crazed, screaming for his sister and running around looking like he just escaped from a hospital. He rather didn't care though—he had to find his sister.

After nearly an hour of searching, Komui collapsed to his knees. It was useless, he had no idea where they went! He gave up on fighting the tears and they fell freely down his face.

He had failed.

He failed his sister and his parents. He didn't keep Lenalee safe. Whoever those people were, they had taken her right from underneath his nose to god-knows-where. _How could he be so stupid?_ Accepting help from four strangers? Letting one of them inject him with a needle? It was all his fault. Lenalee was nowhere to be found.

As he knelt there sobbing, something in his jacket crinkled and he pulled it out. It was a piece of paper, and inside were a few foreign bills and there was something hastily scribbled on the paper:

_Great Britain_

_Headquarters of the Black Order_

_Exorcists_

_Innocence  
_

What did that mean? The akuma had mentioned "Innocence" before, was this a clue to where his sister was? Komui flipped the paper over, and noticed there was something else written there:

_I'm sorry for what happened and I hope this helps you. It's all I can do, so please forgive me._

So it _was _to help him find Lenalee! Komui spared a moment to thank the gods that one of them was kind enough to leave him these clues. Now he had something to go off on. It wasn't much, but it was certainly more than he had in the first place. This "Black Order" didn't sound too friendly, and Komui's heart ached and burned at the thought of Lenalee being taken there.

Komui turned all his hatred towards the "exorcists" into determination. He was going to find Lenalee if it was the last thing he did.

"Just hold on, Lenalee. I'm coming to bring you home."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Sorry to start off this off with a depressing story to start out with. There will be some humorous chapters, I promise!  
**


End file.
